


Christmas in Malibu

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonfires, Christmas Angst, Christmas Eve, Crossover, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Even though it's Christmas Eve, Hermione wonders if her heart is in the right place this year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Series: Make the Dust Fly [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Christmas in Malibu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysVictory/gifts).



> This story was written for AlwaysVictory as part of the 2020 Joy to the World Christmas Crossover Collection. Thank you so much for the lovely angsty prompt. i truly hope that you enjoy this piece! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: The bonfire roared with ferocity, but became white noise behind the pop and rumble of fireworks. The flash of colours in the sky could have been entrancing, could have been enthralling, but all she could think about was what she'd left behind to get where she was today. She wasn’t sure it had been all worth it.

Standing in the open doorway of their Malibu mansion, Hermione wondered if this Christmas would prove to be any better than her last. One year ago, Hermione had been at her wit's end, inundated by work and unhappily single. For years she and Ron had tried dating over and over again until finally calling quits just a few weeks after Halloween. It left her alone for the holiday season but alone was better than spending each day arguing with your best friend.

Nevertheless, Hermione carried on as she had always done. She smiled and put everything she had into her work until last Christmas Eve had arrived. Only, instead of spending it at the Burrow like usual, Hermione caught an aeroplane to Australia to see her parents instead. While there, she met Tony, and her world was turned upside down. When she didn't return to work following the New Year, Harry sent an owl searching for her.

Tony Stark turned out to be more than the one night stand she'd hoped he would be. No, he turned out to be so much more than that. He challenged her mind, body, and soul, pushing her to be the best version of her, all while making sure she was sexually satisfied. He'd convinced her to travel to California, and so she had… Hermione left everything behind to start a new life with her lover.

Now it was Christmas again, and as she stood staring out at the ocean, Hermione wondered if she'd made the right decision. Tony was with Pepper planning a Christmas eve celebration for them and their closest friends. It was expected to be grand and more fun than Hermione could imagine. Harry and her parents had reached out hoping she would join them, but her life was here now with Tony, and she was happy with that. Wasn't she?

Tony came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You seem like you're miles away, love," he mumbled before kissing her neck.

Enjoying the thrill of pleasure his touch caused, she closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace. "I was just thinking about Christmas," she admitted, even though she left out the full details of her thoughts.

"It's going to be a good party tonight," Tony said, dropping his hold and stepping out onto the balcony. "Happy has a team down on the beach getting the bonfire going and there will be fireworks too."

"I'm sure he is having the time of his life," Hermione mused, a smile finally finding its way onto her face. "He loves a good party."

"As do I," Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows as he turned around to stare at her. Frowning, he took a few steps forward. "Are you okay? You seem down today."

Not wanting Tony's Christmas Eve to be ruined, she just shrugged. "I think I'm a little tired. We were up rather late last night, and work has been busy this week too."

"Work is always busy," Tony replied, pulling a face. Sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he added, "I enjoyed last night, though."

Blushing as she remembered the way Tony made love to her in the hot tub, Hermione whispered, "I did too. I always enjoy my time with you, Tony."

"Want to join me in the shower, then?" he held out his hand for her to take.

Laughing, Hermione found herself unable to resist. She took his hand and nodded. "I'd love to," she replied, already feeling a desire pool low in her belly.

Smiling like a kid who got to open their Christmas gifts early, Tony pulled Hermione into him and kissed her languidly. Then, he tugged her back inside and toward their bedroom. Jarvis already had the shower running with heated water. As Tony stripped Hermione of her clothing and added his own to the pile on the floor, Hermione's worries were forgotten. At least for the time being.

* * *

Hermione stood staring into the bonfire, enjoying the way it warmed her chilled skin. It was by no means cold here in Malibu, but as the sun set, it did get colder. Thoughts from earlier began to swirl in her head as she thought of what Harry and the others might be getting up to tonight as they prepared for Christmas. She felt rather than saw Tony come to stand next to her, a sigh leaving her body.

Startling slightly as fireworks began to explode in the sky, Hermione was thankful when Tony grabbed her hand. "It's beautiful," she told him, quietly, but there was no smile on her face.

"Your thoughts from earlier creeping back, love?" Tony asked, glancing her way before staring back up at the sky.

Shrugging, Hermione hated to admit it. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I love it here, and we always have so much fun, but I can't help but think of what I left behind last year."

"You miss you friends in London," Tony stated simply, face calm. "It must be hard to be so far away from all of them at Christmas."

Swallowing back the sudden emotion in her throat, Hermione said, "It is, but I love it here with you too. You've made sure we're going to have the best Christmas, and I am having a nice time, I truly am."

"You just wish you could spend it with them too," Tony added, his eyes meeting hers. When she nodded, he cleared his throat and smiled. "What if we get on my jet and fly to London tomorrow?" Tony asked, pulling Hermione into his arms. "Christmas in Malibu is nice, but there's nothing like being with friends and family."

Peering up at Tony through damp lashes, Hermione asked, "Are you sure? You'd cancel out dinner plans with Happy to go visit my friends with me?"

"Hermione," Tony said over the boom of the fireworks, "I love you. I'd do anything for you."

Melting into his embrace, Hermione felt all her worries dissipate. "I love you too, Tony. And, yes, I'd love to fly out to see my friends. I miss them."

"After the bonfire is over, I'll make the call," Tony told Hermione and then kissed the top of her head. "For now, let's enjoy the party."

Nodding, Hermione twisted around so she could watch the fireworks. She felt a lot better now that Tony knew why she was so depressed this Christmas. It felt wonderful to have someone so caring to take care of her like that and make sure she was happy. She would have to make sure that she planned something special for him on New Year's Eve. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that it didn't matter what they did so long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
